creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Every story has a talk page, please refrain from altering the articles to add your opinions and use the talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules *Site Rules listing # *$1 Million Box, The *11:11 *100,000 *12th Floor *13th Month *207 *31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death *4 *48 Stories *50's Restaurant, The *5D's Wheelie Breakers *9 *92% A *AbandonLONLINESS *Abandoned Chateau *Abandoned Convenience Store, The *Abandoned Train Station, The *Across the Border *Actaea Pachypoda *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *Adventure Time: Socrates' Wish (The Lost Episode) *After the Flash *AFTERWARD *Agent From MIPA, The *Aggie *Airlock *Algorithm, The *Alone *Alternate Soul, An *Alternate Universe, The *Always Watching *Always With You *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *And Then He Turned Around *Animal Crossing *Another Lost HTF Episode *Another Lost JTS Episode (Spanish) *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another You *Another Youtube *Antarctic Bar, The *Apartment, The *Apple A Day, An *Arizona *Arnold Vonmarshall *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Asylum, The *At Last *Attention *Audrine *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Baby Shoes *Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Backseat Murderer, The *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Dreams *Bad Idea *Banjo-Kazooie *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Barricade *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Ben Is Back *Benjamin Franklin *Bas-Relief, The *Behemoth *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Billy.jpg *BINARYSTEP.EXE *Binary DNA *Bird Cage, The *Birthday *Birthmark *Black Coffin, The *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black Prism *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widows *Blankets *Blockland Evil Jelly *Blood Mirror, The *Bloody Toe, The *Bloody GIR (Spanish Version) *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blueberries *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Boa *Bob Ross *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Bottle *Breath *Bread Box, The *Brick, The (Blockland) *Broken (from Reality) *Bug Man *Button Day *Bwystfel, The C *Cabin and the Dolls, The *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Lost Level *Camping *Candle Cove *Candle Cove s2e08 *Candlejack Article, Th *Canker *Can't Fail *Captcha Predictions *Carbonated Blood *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Castle of Flesh *Cave, The *Cave-In *CD, The *Cell Phone *Cell Phones *Change For A Dollar *Channel, The *Check the Camera *Chiasma *Childhood Superstitions *Chinatown Well, The *Chinese Letters *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *City House, The *Classified Ad, The *Cloak and Dagger *Closet *Closest Enemy, The *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Condemned House *Contaminated Water *Copies *Core *Corner, The *Corruption *Couch, The *Counter-Strike: Source *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Crazy Bus *Creepy Gman Sighting *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Crossover *Crowded Street *Cry Baby Lane *Curator *Curiosity *Cursedtini *Cute Waitress, The *Curse of Kaupe, The D *Dad.txt *Daddy’s Little Angel *Damned, The *Dance with the Devil *Dangerous Game *Dangerous Roads *Dare, The *Dargaia's Nectar *Dark Corners *Dark Grove, The *Dark Radiance *Dark Station?, The *Dark Joke, A *Data Fragments *Dark Night *Dark Side of Season Eight *Dead Bart *Dead Boy *Dead Drop *Dead Fred *DEAD SKULL, THE *Dear Diary *Dear Hearts and Gentle People *Death *Death Cult *Death's Truck *Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two, The *Debut *Decaying Mall, The *Deeper Darkness *Demon Cat of Guanajuato *Demon Virus *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale *Denver Airport *Depths, The *Devil Music *Devil's Circle, The *Devil's Wood *Diary of a Madman *Diary, The *Diddy Kong Racing - The Satanic Code *Die Before You Sleep *Dil's Origin *Disoriented Tune *Disappearing Man, The *Do Not Feed the Animals *Do Not Read This, I Beg You *Do Try *Doctor *Doctor's Orders, The *Dog Bite *Doll, The *Dolly *Don’t Let The Cold Man In *Don't Look Back At Him *Don't Open Your Eyes *Don't Swim on Sundays *Don't Worry About It *Doodle's Suicide *Doors *Doppelganger *Doug's Real Life *Doughboy, The - The Ghost of the Great War *Drawing, The *Dream, The *Dream Death *Dream Journal of James, The *Dream Memories *Dreams Are Better Than Reality *Dripping *Dudley *Dust *Dusty Corners *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Echo in the Void, The *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Egg, An *Egg Sac *Eisenhower Interstate Phenomena, The *El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode *Electronics *Elevator, The *Emerald Eyes *Emergency Alert Systems *Empty *Empty (first go) *Empty Skin Men *Enclosing *End, The *End of Man, The *End of the World, The *Engie's Suicide.avi *Eric's Mirror *Eternal Dream *Evaporation *EVE Online Suicides, The *Ever-Burning Lightbulb, The *EVERY...LOST...EPISODE...CREEPYPASTA...EVAR *Every Story Has a Moral *Exam *Exit *Extra Credit *Extraterrestrial *Eye, The *Eye Contact F *Fact and Fiction *Failed Rituals *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 - Pint Sized Slasher *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Family Portrait, The *Farewell *Farewell My Pots and Pans *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Fences *Ferrari *Fetid Cage *Flip Book *Fine Entertainment *Fingerprints, The *First Kill *First Page, The *Fish in the Mirror, The *Flickering Light Bulb *Focus *Fog *For Rent: *For The Few *Foresight *Forest Eternal *Forgotten Vending Machine, The *Freak *Fresh Faces *Fresh Prince Of Bel-air Lost Episode *Fresh Start, A *Friends Don't Let Friends *Friends Like These *From What I Heard *Frozen *Frozen Release *Funeral, The G *.GIF, The *Gai Kao *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gary Glitter's Lost Audio Tapes *Gates *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Gengar and Clefable *Georgia *Get Help *Get Thee *Ghost Pilot, The *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Gir's Suicide *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Given Reason, A *Gjoberdik *Glacier Canyon, The *Glitch *Glitchlett (Pokemon) *Glitchy Yellow *GLinux *Gloom House *Gloomy Sunday *Gnome, The *Goat Jump *God's Mouth *Golfer, The *Grab a Tire Iron *Grape Jelly *Grasslands, The *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grab a Tire Iron *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *GRASP *Grifter, The *Grinning *Grinning Man, The *Grocery List *Ground Control to Major Tom *Gun Game, The *Gunpowder Hill H *Halo Reach Crazy Scary Story *Halo Reach Legendary Ending *Halo Skulls, The *Hands *Hands-On Approach, A *Happy Appy *Happy Jack *Happy Meals *Happy Moments *Happy Tree Friends Bootleg Episode *Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode *Harmony *Haunt Me Til I Laugh *Haunted *Haunted Akinator *Haunted Baby Doll *Haunted Microsoft Paint, The *Haunted Hover *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *He Waits For You *Headlines *Heads Up *Heart Break-In *Hearts *Heavy Breathing *Hell Bell *Hello there *HellGirl, The *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Heron *Her Protection *Hide and Seek *Hiding Beauty *Hiker, The *His Old Life, Well Old Enough *History Repeats Itself *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *HOLY SHIT! *Homeless *Homeless Man *Homeless Man, The *Hommer.wmv *Hook, The *Hope *Hospital *Hotel California *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Hotel Mario - The Last Hotel *Hour Ago, An *Houseboat, The *House On The Left, The *HTF False Alarm - Creepy Easter Egg Version *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story *Hunted, The *Hungry Places *Hyper Realistic Blood *Hypno's Lullaby I *I Am Sam *I'm Sure The Wake Will Be Nice *I’m Your Problem Now *I Don't Sleep Anymore *I Need A Cigarette *ICarly Lost Episode (Spanish) *Imperfect Transition *Imperial House, The *Important News *Imprisoned *In Hot Water *In The Air Tonight *In the Closets *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In the Shower *In The Walls *In The Water *Indistinguishable *Inevitable Ticking *Inferno *Influenza *Inlé Rah *Insence *Inside You *Insomnia *Inspiration *Intruder, The *It All Comes Together *It'll Be Okay *It's Golden *Involuntary Astral Projections J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jane *Janitor, The *Janitor's Key, The *Jaundice *Jaywalk *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jessie Mack *Jesus Christ, Deleted *Jimmy's Death: Another Lost Episode of JTS (Spanish) *Jimmy Two Shoes Lost Episode (Spanish) *JFK *John Wanted Her *Journal of Gabriel Orwell,The *Julia Legare *Just a Bug Bite *Just For Laughs Deleted Scene *Just Rats *Jvk1166z.esp K *Kaleidoscope, The *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop *Kid VS Kat Lost Episode(Lost Third Part)(Spanish) *Kids Say *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix *King Come Down, The *King's Suicide, The *Knocks on the Window *Kuchisake-Onna L *Lady Behind the Door, The *La Nuit *La Vista Motel *Last One Today *Last Will *Last Words *Late-Night Crash, A *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Leon Czolgosz *Less Than A Second *Lesson, The *Letters From War *Library, The *Licking *Life Owner *Life Playing *Lift Home, The *Lighthouse *Lightless City *Light Bulb, The *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Link's Awakening *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Girl, The *Little Pink Backpack *Living Doll *Long Detour, A *Lost and Found *Lost At Sea *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Dog *Lost Skin, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lottery Numbers *Love *Lovely Plant, A *LSD: Dream Emulator *Luce *Lucid Dreamer *Lucky *Lullaby's Cave M *M3 *Mail *Mail Box, The *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man, The *Man at the Fork, The *Man in Black, The *Man Who Lives Above You, The *Man with the Problem, The *MARIO *Mario World *Masked Man, The *Masked Thingy in My Closet *Maybe *Max Headroom Incident *Me, Tree *Mechanical Book, The *Med Student, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *Memetic Symbol, The *Memory, A *Message, The *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Meteor *Miasma *Mice *Midnight Train *Midwest *Minecraft Cave *Minecraft Death Skin *Minecraft OGG Files *Mirror Box *Mirror, The *Mirrored Closets * Modern Essenes, The *Monastery, The *Monsters Are Real *Moonlight Films *Moment's Clarity, A *Monumental Disaster *More Than Historical Monument *Morning Coffee *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *Mouth of Truth, The *Movie Theater *Mr. Widemouth *Mummified Head, The *Murder of Innocence, The *Must Find Amy *Mutant Future *Mute Man, The *My Grandmother's House *My Little Troll Pasta *My Perfect World, Shattered *Mysterious Minecraft Creature, The N *Nails *Nazi and Lovecraft *Necropotence *Negative Energy *Never-Ending Road, The *Never Existed *New Bride, The *New Cell Phone *New House *New Messages *Newsies Strike, The *Nice to Meet You *Night Terrors *Night Wire, The *Nightmares *NiGHTS Into Dreams *Nint£ndo Wii *No, John *Nonexistance *No Refunds *No Will *Not A Psychopath *Not Long Enough *Note on Ben, A *Notebooks O *Oblivion Mod, An *Observe and Absolve *Obsessive *Ocarina of Time *OH FUCK! *Oh the Horror *Oh the Memories *Old Hospital, The *Old Hotel, The *Old Mine, The *Old News *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *On My Shoulder *On The Third Day *One For the Baron *One Of Them *Onieronauts, The *Opal *Opossum *Orange Tabby *Orchard Cemetery, The *Other 31 Minutos (Spanish) *Other Earth, The *Other Side, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang *Ozark Cable Incident, The P *Pact With the Devil *Painted Christmas, A *Paranoid *Paranormal Experiments *Paris *Parrot, The *Patient No. 0017983 *Pawn Shop Puzzle, The *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pendant, The *Pentagram *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Routine, A *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Persuaded *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Pichu Pokewalker, The *Pictures of the Past *Piggyback *Pikmin *Pile of Photographs, A *Plain, The *Plants VS Zombies *Play *Play It Again *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Please Come *Pocket Change *Poem For Mother, A *Point Lookout *Pokeemans goary read adn bron *Pokemon *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon War Theory *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Portal Purgatory *Post Office, The *Pound of Gold *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Predator *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *President, The *Private James Masterson *Project Zalgo *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Psycho *Psychosis *Puppet, The Q *Queens Bay *Quiltmakers R *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Raw Meat *Real Monsters, The *Reanimated Corpse, The *Recipe For Success, A *Red *Red Dead Revolver *Red with White *Reflection, The *Reflections of Pain *Regular Show - "You" *Rest Awhile *Richard Pryor *Right Through Me *Ring, The *Ringing, The *Roadwork *ROBLOX: The 76er *ROBLOX Black Room *ROBLOX Caverns *Roblox Dream *ROBLOX Haunted Add On *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Rock Paper Scissors *Rocking Motion *Room, The *Roulette *Rugrats Lost Episode *Ruins of Aleph Embedded Images and Strangeness *Rule *Runner, The *Russian Sleep Experiment, The *Rusted Dreams S *Sabotage *Sakonia *Salvation *Sarah O' Bannon *SAW Production Gone Wrong *Scarecrow, The *Scared Popcorn *Scariest Video Game Ever, The *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scary Night *Scientist's Log *Scooby Doo Lost Episode *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Searing Pain *Second Sight *Secret of Minecraft, The *Secret Room *Security Log *Seen But Not Heard *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Seinfeld Lost Episode 2 *Self Preservation *Septem Sermones ad Mortuos *Sermon, The *Set of Stairs *Seven Deadly Squarepants *Seven Springs, The *Sever the Cord *Shadow *Shadow Being, The *Shadow People *Shakkzcar Sheivirre.avi *Shane *Sharkman *Shell of a Man *Shift, The *Shoe Tree, The *Sibilance *Sick *Silent Forest *Silent Nightmare *Simply Nervous *Sims 3 *Skeleton Tree, The *Slenderman *Skinned *Skinwalkers *Sleep Paralysis *Sleeping Is Best *Slender Suit *Smell *Smile dog *Smile dog: My History *Smile With Me.JPG *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snake Lady, The *Snap *Snowscape *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Soft Places, The *Sokushinbutsu *Soldier's Tale, A *Some Video Game Creepypastas *Something Pale and Silent *Sonic R *Sonic X-Treme *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The True Ashura Glitch *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Song, The *Song and Dance Man, The *Speak no Evil *Special *Special Meat *Spending the Night *Spengbab *Spider Love Bite *Spiman *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: Red Mist *Square Papers *Squidward's Suicide *Stacy's Attic *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Starfox 64 *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stay Away from the Darkness *Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove *Stiltwalker, The *Stock Photographer *Stony Cottage *Strange E-mail Account *Stranger *String Theory *Stuffy *Subconscious Monster *Suicide King, The *Suicidemouse.avi *Suicidesponge.avi *Sunlit Nightmare *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario World Lost Episode *Surprise Visitor, The: A SpongeBob Creepypasta *Susan T *Tacos De Venado *Tails Doll: My Story *Tales of a Ghost Hunter *Talk *Talk with the Thing, A *Tall, Thin and Faceless *Tanasinn *Tapping *Tapping Sound *Tattoo, The *Team Fortress 2 *Teddy *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *TEH FATM AN *TEH SCARIEST PASTA EVER *TEH ULTIMATE PASTA *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Night in the Mirror *That Painting *Theater, The *They're Everywhere *They Come Home To Roost *They Stay The Same Age *Thomas's Reflection *Thing in the Window, The *Things in the Jungle *Thing That Stalks the Fields, The *Third Wish *This Time *Thug Aim *Thumbs Out *Thump *Thumps *TIERMONS TIERMONS TIERMONS *Timburton.avi *Tick, The *Ticket to Heaven *Tiny Room, The *To Fix You *Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Tourist *Town of Blanche, The *Tracing, The *Trapped *Travel Companions *Trick or Treat *Troubadour *Truck Driver *True Friend, A *Truth *Tug Tug Tug *Tundra, The *Tunnel, The *Twenty-Six Minutes U *Unbranded Laptop *Unexplainable Photograph *Under the Bed *Unholy Hour *Unit 232 *Unmentionable Bargain, The *Unnamed Video File *Unremarkable Service Station, The *Until the End of Time *Unwilling Donation *Up *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes *Username: 666 V *Valor Made Real *Vermilion City Machops *Very Eccentric Dream *Vials, The *Video Tape *Vile Designs *Visions *Voice, The *Voice of the Prince, The *Void, The *Volponi's Basement W *Wake Up *Wal-Mart Prophet, The *Waldgeist *Wanderer, The *Wanderer on the Tracks, The *Watched from the Darkness *Water *War of the Dead *Warning, A *Watch Out For The... Wait What? *Watchers, The *Watching You *Wax Museum *Way Out, A *Wedding Band *We Know You Are Out There *Well, The *Well To Hell, The *West *We Danced *What I Did *When Rain Comes *Where the Bad Kids Go *White Clock Radio *White Man, The *White With Red *Who Was Conversing with Me on the Cellular Phone? *WHO WAS PHONE? *Who Would Do This? *Why Ghosts Are Meant To Be Unseen *Why He Weeps *Wilkommen Zu Dunkel *Willow Men, The *Wire Men *Witch's Tunnel, The *With Deepest Regret... *WITNESS *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman Who Lived Next Door,The *Wristbands *Writing Home *Wyoming Incident, The X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town *You're Not Scared, Right? *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Z *Zalgo *Zelda 3D *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *50's Restaurant, The *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Antarctic Bar, The *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creeping Mange, The *Cute Waitress, The *Doll, The *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Emerald Eyes *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fallout Effect, The *Focus *Fred *Fresh Faces *Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The *Great Hunger (incomplete) *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Hungry Places *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *King Come Down, The *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *Mutant Future *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *Parasite, The *Perfect Child, The *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Lost Silver *Portal Purgatory *Portraits, The *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *Shift, The *Smile.jpg *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Statue, The *Square Papers *Super Mario 64 *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *Theatre, The *Tiny Room, The *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *Wanderer, The *We Know You Are Out There *Why He Weeps *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta